


Drift Compatible

by awkwardangel93



Category: Pacific Rim, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardangel93/pseuds/awkwardangel93
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John Winchester was ripped from the Black Impala while still connected to his eldest son. Four words reverberated in Dean's head, "Take care of Sammy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drift Compatible

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, um, this is my first attempt at anything like this. It basically follows the plot of Pacific Rim I'm just adding in two other Jaeger's and their pilots along with a few side characters. I don't know for sure how much Sam and Dean are gonna be involved in the big stuff yet. This is really just something I'm kicking around more than anything. Comments are more than welcome. :D

Six Months previously...

Sam was called into the control room. He’d been laying in his brother’s bunk, which was where he usually stayed when his family was out keeping the world safe, reading a book, because it was the only thing that kept his mind off the fact that he could lose them in an instant. 

His heart was beating a million miles per hour when he stepped through that door. 

The screen was going haywire. Something had gone wrong. 

“NO!” Sam yelled and pushed his way towards where the control was, “No, no, no…” 

Not both of them. He couldn’t lose both of them at once. They were all he had. 

 

Dean wasn’t sure where he even was anymore. He was more than a little disoriented. Somehow, and he couldn’t tell a damn person how, he’d made it back to the base. 

Take care of Sammy. 

It rebounded in his head like a ping pong ball.

Take care of Sammy.

It was the last thing his father had said… thought. Hell, he wasn’t sure. But he knew he had a job to do. 

Take care of Sammy.

“Dad?” Dean could swear he still felt him. It was like he was right there. If he just reached far enough he could bring him back. He had to bring him back. 

There was a commotion at the door to the infirmary. “You gotta let me in! He’s my brother!” 

There was a muttering about not being fit for visitors. 

“Goddammit just let him through,” Dean said loud enough for them to hear and Sam pushed past the doctor to his brother’s bedside. 

“Dean,” it was all he could say.

“I’m still here Sammy,” Dean replied and clasped his hand in his brother’s needing to ensure himself that something was real. 

Take care of Sammy…

 

Three months. He was lucky they said. He should have died. Sam knew better. His brother was too stubborn to die. Dean thought three months of bedrest and rehabilitation was ridiculous. But Sam made him sit through every single second of it. Much to the older pilot’s dismay but everytime he complained Sam would turn the puppy eyes on him full force and he’d pull his leg right back into the bed. 

Saying no to Sam had always been hard for him. 

They could repair the Black Impala. There wasn’t much damage. 

Dean begged to differ. 

At night he woke up in cold sweats more often than not; his whole body rigid and tense and just plain hurting. 

But Sam was always there. He’d wake up in his chair the instant Dean moved. There would be a comforting hand on his shoulder and he’d be eased back into the bed slowly. 

“It was just a dream Dean,” Sam would say as he eased him back. Dean wished that were true more than anything. 

 

He was Uncle Bobby when they were kids. He’d been dad’s drift partner when Dean was too young and someone needed to watch over Sam. Sam never really knew what happened that caused Bobby to lose the use of his legs. But he could remember when it happened. Because that evening when his dad came home he told Dean to start getting himself ready. 

They would come back from drifting and Sam would be all either of them could focus on. John would ruffle his hair and comment on how he needed to cut it. Dean would punch him on the shoulder or give him a noogie. Sam never understood their constant need to be near him but he didn’t shy away from it either. He wasn’t idle either. He did his own training while his family was elsewhere. Someday his dad would have to retire…

Bobby all but snapped in his face to get his attention. Dean was sitting up in his bed eating a slice of cherry pie Sam had snatched from the mess. 

“All of the Jaeger's have been decommissioned.” Was all Bobby said.

“What!?” Dean said. He was angry. Sam could read it in the tone of his voice.

“Look boy, I’m not happy about it either but it’s what the higher ups are saying.” Bobby responded.

“But why? That makes absolutely no sense whatsoever,” Sam replied. The Kaiju weren’t going to just stop coming because the Jaegers were gone.

“They’re buildin’ a wall.”

“Do they honestly think a wall is going to keep those fucking things away!?” Dean shouted and went to get out of bed but something caused him to seize up and Sam rushed to him, helping him lay back down.

“You and I both know the suits have always been idjits.” 

 

Sam walked into the bay behind his brother. Rain dripped from his long hair onto the industrial flooring. Dean’s eyes darted around. All the Jaeger’s that were usable had been sent here to Hong Kong along with their pilots. Sam hadn’t said anything to Dean about drifting yet. Hell, the older Winchester had just gotten off of bedrest. 

Dean wasn’t paying attention and walked right into the man in the trenchcoat. He blinked as the other man steadied himself, gripping tight to Dean’s shoulder to do so. 

“I’m sorry,” the man said and Dean shook his head.

“It was my fault,” Dean replied and held his hand out, “Dean Winchester.”

“Castiel Novack.”

There was a shout, a female voice yelling “Clarence!” across the room and Castiel excused himself and moved towards the voice. 

Dean would have to ask Bobby who that was exactly.


End file.
